


I swear, we were infinite

by mostladylikeladythateverladied



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostladylikeladythateverladied/pseuds/mostladylikeladythateverladied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An embarrassing find leads to talk of sex, lust, and love. GE!Clear route with demisexual!Clear. Written for Asexual Awareness Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I swear, we were infinite

“What’s this Aoba-san?”

Clear had been rummaging through Aoba’s bedroom, which Aoba hadn’t minded. He figured if he and Clear were going to be… _together_ he shouldn’t hide things from him.

He began to mind, however, when he turned to Clear and saw him holding up a magazine with a man’s impressive buttocks displayed proudly on the cover.

Aoba’s face painted itself fire truck red as he dove for the magazine. He snatched it from Clear’s grasp and hid it behind his back, but Clear produced more of Aoba’s shame from underneath the bed, this one exhibiting a marvelous pair of breasts.

“Okay, _okay_ stop it Clear!” Aoba scolded, and Clear’s face crumpled.

“I’m sorry, Aoba-san. You just have so many interesting things in your room and I just wanted to know Aoba-san a little better.” Clear countenance drooped and saddened. And Aoba felt a pang of regret.

Aoba reached out a hand and placed it on top of the silver head of hair. “It’s okay, Clear. It’s just embarrassing, I’m not mad.”

Clear brightened immediately and wrapped his arms around Aoba’s middle, forcing the air from Aoba’s lungs with an enthusiastic hug.

“I’m so happy you’re not mad at me Aoba-san!” Clear enthused. He let go of Aoba, who sucked in a lungful of air gratefully. “But what are these Aoba-san? I really want to know.”

His tone reminded Aoba of the time in Platinum Jail, when Clear had pondered life and death and asked him all those questions. Clear really needed an answer from him, and Aoba didn’t want to, _couldn’t_ , disappoint him.

“Well you know how we…um…do _things_ together?” Aoba stuttered.

“You mean when we have sex? I enjoy doing that with Aoba-san very much!” Clear’s pure, joyful smile embarrassed Aoba more than any lecherous look could. He honestly believed that was the right thing to say, and it was frankly, rather cute.

Aoba cleared his throat, “Well, yes, that.” He fidgeted, looking for the right words. “Sometimes people don’t have someone to, uh, do that with, so they…relieve themselves.”

“Yes, I have done that in the past, Aoba-san.” Aoba blinked in shock before recovering himself. “But why do you need pictures to do so?”

“You just…touched? Yourself?” Aoba’s face was inventing a new shade of red.

“Yes, I enjoyed the physical sensations. But I have never needed pictures of people without clothing to find it enjoyable.” Clear tilted his head to the side and looked for all the world a child innocently asking _where do babies come from?_

“Well, I find people _attractive_ , I guess, and I think about how _nice_ they are to, uh, look at and uh…”

“Masturbate while thinking about them?”

“Ugh, yes, that’s a way of putting it. You’ve never…thought of someone and felt…?” Aoba trailed off, figuring the rest of the question was obvious.

“Felt what, Aoba-san?”

Apparently it wasn’t.

“Felt like you _wanted_ them? Get all, ugh, _hot and bothered_ by looking at them?” Aoba buried his face in his hands, embarrassed beyond words.

“I began to feel that way about Aoba-san after I realized I loved him.”

Aoba stared at him. Clear’s way of confessing to him warmed him up and wiped away the horrible embarrassment and awkwardness of this conversation. He always said it like the most obvious thing in the world. _Of course I love Aoba-san, why wouldn’t I?_

“It’s…” Aoba coughed into his hand, “just me then?”

“Yes, Aoba-san is the only one I want when I see him.” Clear’s smile became less sunny and gentler, loving.

“Sometimes I think about Aoba-san and how kind he is, and about his hair and his face and I really, really want to touch him.” Clear shifted closer to the blushing blue-haired man. The small bed next to where they stood suddenly invaded Aoba’s awareness.

“Like right now. I look at Aoba-san and I want to hold him close and be as intimate as I can with him. I want the memory of Aoba-san’s face and body with me forever.”

Clear gently, so gently, brushed a gloved hand against Aoba’s cheekbone. This bothered Aoba, so he grasped the hand and removed the glove, and its match, and guided one hand to his hair and the other under his shirt.

Clear’s honest affection made him feel bold, so he said, “Then touch me. So I’ll always remember you too. I want you just as much, Clear.”

Clear looked like he wanted to cry, so Aoba grasped his cheeks and pulled him close, kissing the android hard.

“I love you, Aoba-san.”

“Mm. Me too.”


End file.
